


Year Two

by xfitzwellsx



Category: Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1958)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfitzwellsx/pseuds/xfitzwellsx
Summary: Alternate ending to Mädchen in Uniform, in which Elisabeth returns to the academy to continue teaching the next term. Follows Manuela and Elisabeth’s growing relationship. Part 1.





	Year Two

**Author's Note:**

> also, romy schneider and lilli palmer are the only elisabeth and manuela for me, so physical appearances will be based off the 1958 version of the film. also, i gave elisabeth blue eyes.

_Manuela traced her fingers up Elisabeth’s arm, the fabric of her light pink dress brushing against her fingertips. “I always wish to be alone with you,” she admitted softly, eyes meeting the teachers with shy submission.   
_

_Elisabeth offered her student a soft smile, hand cupping the girls cheek lovingly. “We are alone now, Meinhardis. Meinhardis. Meinhardis!”_

“Meinhardis!” Manuela was snapped away from her daydream by the very object of it, the other girls in the class focusing their attention on Manuela as Elisabeth von Bernburg looked at her expectantly, eyebrow raised.

Manuela cleared her throat, shifting her seat. “I’m sorry. Could you please repeat the question?” The bell sounded for the next class, leaving Manuela relieved.

“I will see you all tomorrow to discuss tonight’s assignment. Meinhardis, a word, if you will.” Elisabeth requested, dismissing the girls. Manuela swallowed, setting her books into her bag and waiting until the rest of the girls cleared out to approach the teacher. It had been a year since the stunt she’d pulled at the top of the staircase; she’d had the summer off to recover but since seeing Elisabeth upon returning for next term, recovery didn’t mean much to her.

She was just going to have to be less dramatic.

“Yes, Fräulein von Bernburg?” Manuela asked cautiously, hugging her bag to her chest as she stood in front of Elisabeth’s desk.

“You’re daydreaming again, Manuela.” Elisabeth offered with a shake of her head, wondering what could be going on in the young woman’s head. “Is there anything I need to know?” She asked, eyeing the young woman curiously. She knew Manuela was a sensitive soul, that much was evident, so whatever it was she was going through, it was affecting her greatly.

“I’m sorry, Fräulein von Bernburg.” Manuela curtseyed slightly, not wanting to meet the woman’s gaze in fear of admitting what was on her mind. “I’ve just been preoccupied with other school work. I will try to not let it affect me again.” The student apologized, glancing up momentarily.

“Manuela,” Elisabeth was not convinced as she reached out to place her hand atop Manuela’s, eyes full of compassion. “Welcome back. I do hope you’ve had a productive, and healthy summer.” She grinned, squeezing her hand before letting go and sitting back in her chair. “You’re free to go.” She waved towards the door, dismissing her.

Manuela paused for a moment, before nodding, and making her way out of the classroom.

“What did she want?” Yvette asked as she waited at the door, catching Manuela upon her exit. The brunette cast her eyes to the floor as they walked through the corridors. “Did she yell at you?”

“Bernburg? Yell?” Ilse scoffed, shaking her head.

“No,” Manuela shook her head, calming her nerves. “She told me I was distracted.”

“What were you thinking about?” Yvette asked with curiosity, also having noticed her best friend drifting off during class.

“Nothing.” Manuela replied quickly, shaking her head again. Yvette and Ilse shared a looked, brows raised.

That night Manuela was curled up in her bed as the others were preparing for bed, a secret notebook in her lap beneath the sheet as she wrote. She needed a new diary after having given hers to Elisabeth the year prior. “You’re going to get caught,” Yvette hushed beside her as she changed, climbed onto her bed. Manuela ignored her, until Elisabeth’s footsteps were heard outside their door.

Heart beating, Manuela stuffed the notebook beneath her pillow and stood in front of her bed, the other girls following suit. Elisabeth’s eyes met hers across the room, blue sparkling against the lamps light. “Goodnight, ladies.”

“Goodnight, Fräulein von Bernburg.” The girls replied in unison, Manuela a bit behind everybody else. Elisabeth began to make her way around the circle of the room, pressing her lips against the girls foreheads. When finally she got to Manuela, their eyes lingered on one another’s as Elisabeth’s hands came up to cradle Manuela’s face gently.

“Goodnight, Meinhardis.”

“Goodnight, Fräulein von Bernburg.” Their gazes lingered a bit longer, Manuela refusing to be shy this time and trying her best to reach Elisabeth’s mind through her eyes.

“What?” Elisabeth asked in a quiet tone, eyes narrowing slightly as she saw question in Manuela’s.

“Your eyes,” Manuela pointed out with a soft smile, orbs flickering across Elisabeth’s face, “so blue.” What followed was silence as Elisabeth searched for her own answers in Manuela’s eyes, leaning forward to press her lips against Manuela’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Manuela.” Manuela was silent as Elisabeth turned away, turning the light out as she went. The girls climbed back into their beds, Manuela taking her diary out from under her pillow and scribbling in a new entry.

_________________________________

“Did you read the assignment?” Ilse asked the table at breakfast as she munched on some bread, looking around.

“Of course,” Manuela answered matter of factly, shaking her head as she ate her oatmeal. She’d never missed an assignment for Bernburg’s class.

“What was it?” Ilse asked with a mouthful of food, looking aimlessly at Manuela. “Was it good?”

Manuela rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “A portion from Hamlet.”

“I hear we’re doing Hamlet for this years production.” Alexandra interjected, causing a stir among the girls. Manuela looked down at her oatmeal, knowing that she was barred from auditioning for the play this year after her little incident the year prior. A pity, she thought, as she believed she would make a remarkable Hamlet.

_“Could beauty, my lord, have better commerce than with honesty?”_ Yvette acted out beside Manuela, grasping her best friends arm theatrically as she imitated Ophelia.

_“Ay, truly; for the power of beauty will sooner transform honesty from what it is to a bawd than the force of honesty can translate beauty into his likeness. This was sometime a paradox, but now the time gives it proof. I did love you once.” _Manuela replied passionately, hand reaching out to clutch at Yvette’s shoulder, not noticing Elisabeth who was passing by the table at the same moment. But at her last words her eyes caught Elisabeth’s, who paused to watch the scene unfold. Manuela couldn’t pinpoint what it was she saw in the teachers gaze, but it made the girl cast her eyes away in - what? Shame? Modesty?

Ilse yawned at the exchange, shrugging. “I don’t seem to have missed out on much, I can see.” She teased her friends impressions, earning scoldings and jeers of jest from her peers as they threw bits of bread at the young girl.

“Well then you can catch up on not much in detention, Westhagen.” Elisabeth pointed out as she tapped the girl on the shoulder, clearing her throat. Ilse turned to look up at her with horror, having just admitted to not doing the homework assignment. Swallowing, the girl began to pout as Manuela held back a smirk; sometimes Ilse deserved what she got.

The girls began to tease Ilse endlessly as Elisabeth turned away to sit at her own breakfast table. 

Ilse grumbled as she pushed her food away from her, sulking in her seat. “Two hours in detention with Fräulein Bernburg? That doesn’t sound so bad to me.” Yvette snickered, the other girls following suit with giggles of agreement. Manuela could see Elisabeth over Ilse’s shoulder, shaking her head in amusement as she continued to listen to the conversation.

_______________________________

“As you’re all probably aware already, it’s been announced that Hamlet will be this terms production. I encourage all of you to audition. Let our readings in class push your forward in your attempts.” Elisabeth announced as she wrote down the audition times on the chalkboard.

Manuela was trying her best to focus on absolutely anything other than the way Elisabeth’s dress hugged her body at her waist, making her rear end that much more shapely for Manuela to appreciate. If it was possible, she felt herself even more so attracted to the teacher than the year prior. Perhaps now because she was really coming into her sexuality; a woman of almost eighteen in her final year of schooling.

At the mention of the play, Manuela managed to tear her eyes away from Elisabeth’s figure up to her face as she turned back towards her students. “For those of you who don’t choose to audition,” Elisabeth eyed Manuela, feeling guilty, “you’re welcome to join me after class hours to work on painting the set.” She offered, wiping the chalk from her hands.

That seemed to peak Manuela’s interest, making her sit up straight in her chair with attention.

“For the purpose of today’s lesson, Meinhardis will read the role of Hamlet as she has been, Edelgard, as Ophelia.” Manuela beamed with pride; if she didn’t get a chance to read in the play, Elisabeth was giving her one in class.


End file.
